The invention relates to dispensing of home and garden granules/powders and liquids (flowable materials) such as detergents, fabric softeners, insecticides, fertilizers and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to dosing bottles.
Exemplary flowable materials are laundry detergent, fabric softener, and home and garden chemicals (e.g., fertilizers, pesticides, insecticides).
Conventionally in such fields, dosing may be achieved via providing a combined cap and measuring cup. Exemplary such caps/cups have installed conditions screwed onto a spout fitment to close/seal a bottle.
In other fields, a number of dosing bottles or other containers have been proposed. These include U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,766 of Zaloschan and U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,937 of Weir.